


Call Me Home (Something Familiar)

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: The great thing about being dead, Magnus Burnsides thinks to himself, is the company.There was Julia, of course. There was nothing he appreciated more than getting to be by her side again, getting to hold her close and be carried around by her.But, Magnus thinks as he places dishes carefully on the table he carved himself, it was nights like tonight that were always his favorite.





	Call Me Home (Something Familiar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jairephix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/gifts).



> Happy birthday Briar, who wanted Magnus/Julia or maybe Taakitz or Blupjeans, so I did all three!!!
> 
> No warnings or triggers for once, enjoy!

The great thing about being dead, Magnus Burnsides thinks to himself, is the company.

There was Julia, of course. There was nothing he appreciated more than getting to be by her side again, getting to hold her close and be carried around by her. 

But, Magnus thinks as he places dishes carefully on the table he carved himself, it was nights like tonight that were always his favorite.

“When are they coming over?” Julia asks from the kitchen.

“I don’t know. Soon? Time’s different over there,” Magnus replies over his shoulder.

Julia sighs and enters the dining room. She’s gorgeous, messy curly hair pulled into a tight ponytail, a few loose curls framing her face. She wraps an arm around Magnus, pulling him close, placing her chin on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Magnus says. It’s a gut reaction, whenever she does something sweet like this, to say it. A habit leftover from a dangerous time.

“Love you, too,” Julia says, kissing him on the cheek. There’s a moment of peace as they slowly rock back in forth, sinking into each other’s presence.

This moment is ended by a loud knock and a voice that screams out “Party time!”

Magnus laughs. “Looks like they’re here.” He detangles himself from his wife, pausing to give her a kiss, before going towards the door and opening it.

Lup and Barry grin at him. 

“Hey, Burnsides, long time no see,” Barry says, putting out a hand for a handshake that Magnus quickly turns into a hug. 

“Ko’s on his way, Kravitz had to go back and pick him up,” Lup explains as she invites herself in. 

“Is that them?” Julia asks, moving towards the door.

“Just me and Barold,” Lup explains, “so really all you need.”

Julia laughs and pulls Lup into a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

Barry smiles and holds up a bottle he’s been carrying with him the entire time. “We, uh, we brought the good wine.”

“Did you go back to your house to get it?” Julia asks.

Lup laughs. “Nah, that’s the wild thing, we found it in a necromancer’s refrigerator.”

“It’s the really good stuff,” Barry explains, “and they were bad at their job, so it’s okay that we took it.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus says, taking the wine from Barry and placing it on the table.

“I’m surprised necromancer’s have refrigerators,” Julia laughs.

Barry nods seriously. “Necromancers these days have a lot of things they take for granted.”

There’s the sound of something ripping in the living room before he can continue.

“What’d I say about forming inside the house?” Julia grumbles. Lup pushes her way past the others into the living room.

Magnus follows to see her wrap herself around Taako.

“Let me borrow him for a minute, Skeletor,” she tells Kravitz, who laughs softly before stepping back.

“How are you, Mrs Burnsides?” Kravitz asks.

Julia rolls her eyes. “Cut the bullshit, Kravitz,” she says, pulling him into a bone squeezing hug, “we’re all family here.”

Magnus looks around and he can’t help but agree.

***

The twins, after a moment of reunion, take to the kitchen and the rest of the group migrates to the couches.

“How’s the job?” Julia asks.

“I think I’m doing well,” Barry says. “Kravitz does not.”

“You take too much interest in the work of the people you’re apprehending.” Kravitz argues.

Barry frowns. “I don’t know,” he says to Julia, “I feel like they should get more time added on if it’s just bad necromancy.”

“You’re hopeless,” Kravitz groans, trying to hide a smile.

“I’m gonna check on the twins,” Magnus says. Julia squeezes his hand as he gets up, and he can’t help but squeeze hers back.

“Smells good,” Magnus announces as he enters the kitchen.

“If you eat anything before it’s ready,” Taako says, back to Magnus, “I’m going to turn you into a spider.”

“I hate spiders,” Magnus groans, moving towards Lup.

“That’s the point, jackass,” Taako says. Lup smiles and hands Magnus a sample. Taako looks at her in fake disgust. “You spoil him.”

“I’m a big boy,” Magnus announces while he chews, “I gotta eat.”

There’s a pause as the twins return to focusing on the cooking. It’s gorgeous to watch them, and Magnus is reminded of the time he and Julia went to see Sizzle it Up With Taako. He was amazed then, because the food had tasted like home. He knows why now.

“How are things?” Magnus asks.

“In the living world?” Taako clarifies. Magnus nods. “Same old, same old,” Taako says, turning as he mashes potatoes. “Ch’boy’s school is going perfectly, natch, but besides that people are still people.”

“How’s Angus?” Magnus asks.

“35 and he won’t stop for nothing,” Taako responds, fighting down a smile. “Still a brat, though, hate that kid.”

“Sure you do,” Magnus grins. There’s pause before he speaks again. “Have you talked to Lucretia?”

Taako sighs. “A little bit. She’s still kicking it, if that’s what you’re wondering. And by that I mean she’s literally kicking things. She’s taking up taekwando.”

Magnus laughs. “That’s good to hear. And are you too still - ”

“Drop it, Magnus,” Taako says. “Merle and Cap’nport are doing fine. Merle decided to try out sailing for a little bit.”

“Ten gold pieces says he drowns,” Lup mutters.

“Make it twenty and you’re on,” Taako replies. 

The two shift as they work, effortlessly working around each other.

“I’ve missed this,” Magnus says.

Taako looks him in the eye, and in a rare moment of sincerity replies “Me too.”

***

Dinner is delicious, of course, but dessert, and the gossip that follows it, is even better.

“Istus and the Raven Queen are going out,” Lup insists, “and that’s just the facts.”

“They’re just friends,” Barry replies, firmly. 

“They’re lesbians, Barold!” Lup snorts. Barry laughs too and the entire table errupts.

“Are they dating?” Magnus whispers to Kravitz next to him.

Kravitz simply smiles. “As my queen’s favorite, I’m not allowed to say.”

“Bullshit,” Lup cries over the table at that remark, “mom likes me best.”

Magnus leans his head against Julia’s shoulder next to him as the argument spirals.

“I love your family,” Julia laughs as she watches Kravitz pick up the mashed potatoes and try to throw them at Lup. He hits Barry instead, who throws his entire plate in retaliation. The plate hits Taako, who pulls out his wand.

“I love them, too,” Magnus says, content.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is now @margaritamerle, scream with me


End file.
